deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Haloway
'''Conrad Haloway '''is Lena Haloway's father. He died when she was just a eight month old baby from a tumor. Despite the fact that he was cured, Lena's mother, Annabel, loved him very much. Life Conrad Haloway was born in Boston, sometime just before the Cure was perfected. At some point in time his father performed a special service to the new government and was rewarded with a special pin that looked like a dagger and had two jewels at the hilt. He eventually passed this dagger on to his son. Conrad was cured around his 18th birthday and there were no complications. Conrad and Annabel first met in Boston when Conrad was 18 and Annabel was 17. Annabel had been inside a shop that faked procedure scars when it was busted by soldiers. Annabel crashed into him on the street and although the soldiers called for her to stop, Conrad let her go. She stole his wallet in the process and found the tiny dagger inside. Ironically, stealing his wallet and using his credit card is what got Annabel busted as a runaway. She was sent back home to Portland to be cured. Conrad himself moved to Portland several months later and joined the engineering corps and worked on erecting the border. As evaluations were still in its infancy, Conrad Haloway wasn't paired until he was either 19 or 20. He was paired with Annabel Haloway who chose him first out of all her recommended pairs. They were married and the marriage went well. Annabel related that he was polite, kind, and respectful. As her cure hadn't worked, Annabel grew to love though Conrad was unable to love her back though there were several moments in his life that seemed to indicate otherwise. Death and Legacy Conrad was diagnosed with cancer sometime around his second daughter's, Lena's, birth and died when she was eight months old. Lena never really knew him although she did have a vague impression of his large hands holding her though she was unsure if this was a true memory or something made up from a photograph she had of her father holding her in infancy. Annabel took her husband's death hard. She cried often at night and wore his dagger pin around her neck constantly, even to bathe. When she was reported holding his photograph and crying, she was brought back to the labs for another procedure which still didn't work. Even though he was incapable of love, Annabel never regretted loving or marrying him. PersonalityCategory:CharactersCategory:Male Characters Despite being cured, Conrad still seemed to be a compassionate and considerate man, one who cared for his wife and two daughters. At times he seemed almost to show love towards Annabel although Annabel herself was sometimes unsure if it was only wishful thinking on her part. He enjoyed mechanics and engineering and confessed to Annabel that he liked understanding and making things work. Annabel said she knew he often wished people could be as easy to decode. Category:Deceased Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Cured Category:Supporting Characters